


【锤基】Thor的性冷淡   (上)  --《给小猫的吻·番外一》

by SSSX



Series: 【锤基】给小猫的吻 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: ABO＋兽人设定。→NC-17！请注意兽形态为巨狼的Alpha    Thor x 兽形态为黑猫的Omega   Loki。已婚设定。甜一发。Thor因为某事吓出性冷淡，Loki必须得拯救他和以及自己的下半身和后半生。





	【锤基】Thor的性冷淡   (上)  --《给小猫的吻·番外一》

\-----  
“别自以为是了！你这该死的前特种兵，你以为我是三岁吸手指的小baby吗。需要你这么自作主张地把我拦在身后？！”Loki将挂在手臂上的外套摔进沙发里，他捉着金发男人的手臂，将他往门外推。  
“这个无关年龄，Loki。我发过誓，我永远不会让你在那种时候冲在我前面。”  
“难道那代价是你肩膀上的一个可以透光的洞？！”  
Thor抿了抿嘴，“我当时的确是说，用我的生命和死亡。”  
“God……忘了那该死的誓言吧Thor！”Loki避开Thor的肩膀抓住他，抓狂地将门猛地拉开，“你要是忘不了，你永远都别回来！”

──  
“然后呢？”Hela看了看她新涂的指甲油，非常光滑完美，墨绿的色泽就快要与酒吧昏暗的绿灯融化在一起。  
“然后他踢了我一脚，在我肚子上，一下子把我踢出了门。我站在门外，以为他会很快消气，但是很快，他把我的行李箱整理好，也扔了出来。”Thor看了一眼Hela，沉默一会，难以名状地喝了口德国啤酒，“还没有拉上拉链。”  
Hela想象了Thor在地上捡衣服的画面，毫无顾忌地大笑了出来，引得Thor忍不住踢了她一脚。  
但说实在的，她很同情这个金发的颓废大个子。毕竟Loki，是个迷人又让人头疼的角色。那个时而狡猾的样子甚至跟Hela有些相似，Hela喜欢这种狡猾，她有时候喜欢Loki甚至胜过喜欢这个经常无条件供她吃喝享乐的狼族首领之子。不过，Hela看了眼明显懊悔多于痛恨的Thor，觉得这完全没必要同情，因为那全是Thor宠出来的。  
“虽然无心关注你们这些无聊的家事，但被踢出来一个月，你可真是令人同情啊小Thor。”  
Thor斜睨了她一眼，这个黑发女人漫不经心地喝着酒，谁也想不到这竟然是兽人黑豹一族的首领。如此随意而又散漫。  
“别忘了，是我，Thor，供你喝酒。你有权选择给我一个主意，来垫付你的酒钱。”Thor开了个玩笑。因为这些钱对他来说并不算什么。比起Hela领着族人攻打狼族位于深山中的聚居地来讲，花钱让Hela在他视线范围内安定下来，后者再合适不过。而且他跟Hela做朋友几年，Hela早就无心去攻击他的族人了。  
“啊，小Thor越来越小气。”  
Hela用指尖敲着吧台，“真无聊……啧，试试上床怎么样，你们不是这经常这么干。什么，吵架了，先上床，爽过了，什么事都烟消云散。嗯……真适合你们俩…非常合适，大野狼和小猫咪。”  
Hela仿佛想到什么有趣的事，耸了耸肩，满足地喝完一杯黑方，懒洋洋地靠在吧台上，将杯子用指尖挑着送给调酒师，双眼迷蒙，好似喝醉了一样。  
Thor愣了下不说话，竟真的在认真考虑这个问题。他曾迷迷糊糊想到这个方案，毕竟他曾经有过许多次无意中成功的案例。他把小黑猫压在身下，操一顿，Loki就软绵绵地躺在他怀里，无论听没听见他的道歉或者解释一类，第二天总不会有太大事情。  
或许真的可以试一试。Thor想，Loki最终是因为关心他才发那么大的脾气。毕竟在那场与鹰族的战争中，Loki趴在因肩胛骨被刺穿而短暂性昏迷的Thor身上哭了十来分钟。

\--  
没有自己的公寓，Thor从公司里出来，径直回了他和Loki的别墅。  
一楼的灯光亮着，客厅里是暖橘色。窗帘拉得不紧，屋里没有声音。Loki或许是躺在沙发上看书。

Thor一开门便看见了他。Loki并不意外，他两分钟前就听见Thor倒车进车库的声音，一分钟前听见他拔出钥匙的声音，半分钟前听见他在关门，甚至分辨出了Thor今天是用左手关的车门。  
退役了四年，他的听觉依旧如此灵敏。

对视两眼，Loki并没有立马赶Thor走，如果Thor态度诚恳，他还准备考虑一下把怀孕的事顺便告诉Thor。这个混蛋，竟然真的让他独自一人过了一个月！Thor绝对没想到，因为怀孕，Loki这次没法打抑制剂。而一人忍过发情期的痛苦，又加深了Loki对Thor的怨念。

“你有什么话说。”Loki用手撑着沙发，好整以暇看着Thor。  
“让你难过我很抱歉，Loki。但我依然守护我的誓言。让你完好无损在我身边，是我唯一向上帝乞求过的事情。”Thor认真说完，习惯性上前抚上Loki的后颈，用额头抵着他，就像抵着自己的最珍视之物。然而被摸到腺体让Loki只想发软，他感到口干舌燥，手脚都软乎乎的，恨不得趁此好好摩擦Thor的身体来满足自己。怀孕的Omega的确太需要Alpha的安慰，属于自己的、强壮的Alpha的信息素，那简直就是天然疗养剂。  
“你别以为你说这些好听的话，我就原谅你之前愚蠢、又自以为是的行为。”黑发男人被Thor拥进怀里。  
“我们已经分开一个月了，Loki。”  
“那又怎么样。分开多少年我都能自己活下去，你这只蠢狼。”  
Thor抿了抿嘴，即使了解这是Loki在故意刺激他，他也无法忍受Loki想离开自己身边这种事情，“你活得再好少了我这只蠢狼就是不行！承认吧Loki，你需要我。”  
“我才不需——嘿，放下我！Thor！”Loki意识到Thor要做什么，他一瞬间被卡住了嗓子似的无法开口把怀孕的事告诉Thor。他还心存侥幸，Thor不会真的伤害他以及孩子。

狼人一下把人放在沙发上，巨狼的怪力把Loki的衬衫撕开，信息素像破开的一大桶浓酒，Loki闻到这些，情欲立马席卷了他从内到外。他蜷着身体难以忍受地闷哼几声，Thor的手指在他腺体上摸来摸去，他全身颤抖，双腿不自觉打开，液体已经流出了他的内裤。  
“你需要我，Loki。”Thor咧开嘴笑，他埋头在Loki的肩窝里吮住他的腺体，黑猫柔软的四肢猛地扒住他的身体。他能感受到Loki紧绷的肌肉与颤抖的双唇，渴求的呻吟声在他耳边缕缕不绝。那全都是Loki最本能的动作。与Loki有四年多的性爱体验，他熟知Loki。Loki想要他。没有多余的动作，他脱了裤子，就着Loki的体液用手指伸进他紧致柔软的小洞，里面充满着液体，Loki忍耐不住地抬起屁股，小声叫着他的名字，Thor全身通红，咬住Loki的嘴，挟住爱人的胯骨一刹那顶撞进去。  
被使劲捅进的那一刻Loki才意识到恐惧，Thor来真的，他还不知道孩子的存在。这狼人的长度惊人，狠命向前快要挤进内腔的错觉让Loki与生俱来的Omega天性一下子迸发，他空前地与他肚子里的小生命有了连接，母性的保护欲让他顿失性欲。而Thor什么都不知道，他狂乱地动了起来，Loki被他抬高臀部猛烈摇晃。  
“不不不，Thor，你停下！”Loki伸手去抓Thor的手臂。  
“停下，亲爱的，你知道…哦，你已经让我无法停下。你能想象一下你的紧致，嗯？”Thor跪在沙发上，用臀部冲击，充满兴奋地俯下身去亲Loki。上帝才知道他有多么多么想念Loki。一操他就想永远操下去，Loki就是他的挚爱！

“噢fuck！你这个混蛋，你都不知道你在做什么！从我身上下去！”  
“Loki！你最好知道你在说什么。”Thor眯起眼睛，一只手迅速上来紧紧捂住Loki的嘴，“我知道你还在生气。但是，现在，和我一起享受这个。God,我竟然已经整整一个月没有碰你了！我爱你，Loki！”  
想到此，Thor已经无法分辨自己是埋怨还是喜悦，他不顾Loki瞪大的眼睛，拉起Loki往上发了狂地撞，Loki猛烈地摇着头，他以为是快感使他如此，便更加用力地抽插，他闭上眼睛，完全没有看见Loki渐渐苍白的脸色。Loki越是猛烈挣扎，他越操弄地快，他的Loki总是这么口是心非。  
Loki的脑子被抽空，什么都没有，除了痛，就只有流失。无尽又极其迅速的流失。撕裂的痛感仿佛在扯断那正在死去的与他之间的联系，他甚至能感受到那种挚爱痛失的感觉。他仿佛听见有东西在哭。腹部涌出一大股扭曲的痛感，Loki的嘴唇成了灰白色。  
直到他听到一声大叫。抽插戛然而止。  
“Loki！”Thor几乎是瞬间抽出来颤抖地蹲在一旁。  
黑发男人终于能够抱着腹部蜷缩成一团。 “孩子，Thor…”  
“你说什么…Loki……”Thor瞪大眼睛，惊慌失措地去碰Loki的脸和腹部，手缩回来几乎要泣不成声，他毫不犹豫往自己脸上打出血丝，连裤子都来不及穿好，抱着Loki冲出门外，一路冲进离他们最近的那个医院。

Loki醒来的时候没见到Thor。倒是看见了Frigga和Hela。慈爱的母亲看他醒来，亲了亲他的额头，面上的喜色让Loki猜到孩子可能还完好无损。  
“要吃点什么吗孩子，现在可是两个人。感觉如何？”  
“Frigga的手艺我一向最喜欢。”Loki伸伸下巴，抿着嘴，乖巧地眯眼笑了下，他很爱这个母亲，一贯不忌惮于在她面前做出最乖顺的动作，“你随便弄一些，我都爱吃。”  
“那我做一些你平时吃的。”Frigga说完，摸了摸他的头发，劝道，“我知道昨晚你很受苦，但你不要怪Thor。他也什么都不了解。”  
“嗯，我明白，母亲。”

Frigga走后，Hela挑眉看了看Loki，啧啧地摇了摇头。  
“可怜的Thor，昨晚吓得连裤子都没提，蹲在那又是哭，又是撞墙又是念叨，好一个，惨不忍睹的…首领之子。”  
Loki拿着一只苹果，正犹豫要不要吃，“怎么，你被派来劝我。”  
“没兴趣，小猫咪，是Thor求着我来让我看看你，毕竟他昨晚就吓跑了，怎么都不肯来见你。我可怜的Thor，他听到自己差点杀了自己的孩子，还不知道去哪失魂落魄去了。……嗯，或许我可以趁机统治狼族。”

Loki白了Hela一眼，同时有些咬牙切齿。那个愚蠢的大个子，昨晚竟然一句话都不让他说。回想起当时撕心裂肺的感觉，他还真有点想狠心切掉Thor那个可恶下半身的想法。尽管他不喜欢小孩子，但在那一刻，他确实知道，他无法失去那个会在他肚子里慢慢长大的小东西。  
“你去告诉Thor，别回来，我不想见他。”  
Hela翘着腿，上下扫视一身病号服的Loki，“小猫咪，你的女王大人不做这种无聊的跑腿的事。”  
“这并不与你找乐子冲突，我的女王大人。你趁他伤心，再陪他多花点钱，不是很合适。”  
“除了Thor，真没人会这么惯着你，Loki。”Hela弯起嘴角，和Loki相视一笑。

\----  
Frigga无法照顾Loki，她必须回族里陪Odin并告诉他关于Thor孩子的事，因此Thor就给Loki雇了两个佣人，替他辞了工作。  
而且没再出现在Loki视野里。

自从那天晚上Thor得知自己差点亲手杀了自己的孩子，他再也没笑起来过。他现在连见Loki的勇气都没有。他自私又自大地强迫Loki和他做爱，不听他说话，不让他出声，在无知中一次又一次伤害Loki和他俩的孩子，甚至差点让他俩永远失去这个孩子。真是该死。  
天……他该永远失去性功能。Thor甚至这么想过。他害怕极了。  
那晚他在Loki昏迷的时候跪在病床边上说了几百遍对不起，亲都不敢亲Loki就跑了。如今他仍不敢回家，而且Loki也不愿意见他。他有时都觉得他一回去，Loki就会和他离婚。  
糟透了，狼王之子Thor，觉得自己整个人都糟透了。

反观别墅里的Loki，他从出院开始都心情不错。没有工作，虽然很无聊，但空气自由而快活。而Thor也一如既往地听他的话。没有再来。  
但Thor不知道的是，他只是说说而已，图个解气。  
虽然恨死了这可恶的第二性征，但Loki依然觉得自己少不了Thor每天的安抚，就在他怀孕的情况下。少了Alpha的孕期Omega，无论是身体还是心理，都承受着一股空虚。他时而睡到半夜就难受地醒来，因为那莫名其妙的缺失感而失眠，进而只能靠着Thor的衣服来勉强入睡。除了个人原因，还有就是那些佣人，她们根本不知道Loki喜欢吃什么，鞋子如何摆，衣服如何挂，连Loki的衬衫要根据款式挂进Thor的同款衬衫里面这个基本规律都不能自己看透。即使这只是Thor愚蠢的小爱好。  
但也实在是无能极了。  
Loki仰躺在沙发上，摸了摸腹部，忽然生出了一层寂寞，忍不住开始想念那个金色的蠢狼。Thor虽然很蠢，但也只有他知道Loki的一切，又能安排好Loki的一切，他看一眼Loki，就几乎洞悉了他。 就像Loki知道他。

 

佣人被Loki赶走了，午饭没人做。Loki又睡不着，在沙发上看书也觉得了无生趣。整个别墅，只剩下他一个人。  
烦躁地踢了一脚茶几，一下子把手机踹掉。Loki听见屏幕碎裂的声音，挑了挑眉把手机捡起来。他按了两下，倒还能用。  
屏幕亮了又关，关了又开，Loki将其转了一圈，思虑半晌，还是打通了Thor的电话，他紧张呼了口气，等着那边接听。  
令他没想到的是，Thor一秒就接了。这令他愉悦，但之后是两边漫长的沉默。  
受不了这氛围，Loki假装咳了两声，那边才发出很轻微的声音。  
“Loki。”Thor小心翼翼地说，“手机有辐射，不要玩太久。”  
Loki哼了声，“要是你在这里，我连手机都不会碰。”  
Thor愣了下，似乎还没反应过来这句话的含义。  
过了会儿，他像才回过神，仍是很小声地说话，仿佛无时无刻不在认错，“我知道了，马上回去。” Loki被他的声音扎了一下，倒觉得自己做错了什么似的。那边的Thor简直像一只受伤的大狗。

听到Thor很快回来，Loki舒畅不少。他感到一点困倦，便枕着手小憩。也不知何时浅眠着了，连Thor蹑手蹑脚走进屋里都没发现。  
Thor放下手上的电脑推远一些。半跪在沙发边上看人，Loki睡的很安静，挺翘的鼻梁像一座傲人的小山峰。Thor轻轻握住他的手，他就醒了。  
他朝Thor眨了眨眼。  
“没吃饭。”他说。

Thor显然仍处于手足无措的状态。他撇了撇头，感到万分愧疚，不敢直视Loki的眼睛。  
“我请的那两个——”  
“够了。”Loki狠狠出声，“如果你要找回她们，你就离我远点，越远越好。”  
说罢Loki扭过头去，Thor沉默了。他不知道该说什么，但看样子Loki只是想留住他，Loki在示好，这很难得。尽管仍在自我责备，但这并不能抵过Thor这些天对Loki的想念。默不作声一会后，他起身捧着Loki的脸亲了亲。将Loki从狭窄的沙发上抱下来往楼上卧室走。  
“想吃什么？”  
Loki伸了个懒腰往Thor身上蹭了蹭，甘甜的浓酒混合着野性气息的信息素舒缓着他的四肢百骸。他随便报了个菜名，在Thor将他放到床上的时候滚了一圈进被子里，然后闭着眼，只等着Thor下楼将他的午饭端上来。

卧室里没有开明灯，只有床头的小灯在荧荧地露着光。Loki拿着一小块Thor刚做的布丁在吃，而金发的狼人在床尾给Loki捏脚。Loki穿着Thor宽大的T恤，冒出的猫耳和猫尾在乱动。尾尖一会儿伸进Thor的衬衫里，一会儿又缠着Thor的手腕。  
Thor捏完了脚往上坐一步，将Loki的腿拿起来按摩，顺手揉了揉那黑色的尾尖。那小东西受惊似的一缩，又回来生气地打了Thor一下。Thor抬眼温柔地朝Loki笑，Loki耳尖猛地向下缩，本人也浑身热了一热，三两口吃完了布丁才用尾巴点了点Thor的皮带上的金属扣。  
他们俩都知道那是什么意思——  
Loki的发情期要到了。

——  
但我们都知道，Thor硬不起来了……


End file.
